


[ficbinding] In Love With the Ferret

by Owl_Postmaster, queercore_curriculum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bookbinding, Crafts, Fanbinding, Ficbinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Postmaster/pseuds/Owl_Postmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queercore_curriculum/pseuds/queercore_curriculum
Summary: Harry has never been the most observant bloke. Sometimes to the point of him not realising his feelings for a particular pointy, pale git. And it's not his fault if literally everyone else knows about said feelings except for Harry and the git in question. So it's really not his fault, when faced with the scope of his feelings, he suddenly has a hard time talking to one Draco Malfoy. Or looking him in the eye. Or not being a total weirdo around him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	[ficbinding] In Love With the Ferret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pineau_noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Love With the Ferret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950449) by [Pineau_noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/pseuds/Pineau_noir). 



> Fanfic bound in custom bookcloth and marbled endpapers using a Coptic binding.
> 
> A gift created for **H/D Owlpost 2020**.


End file.
